The present invention relates to a CPU heat sink fastener for fastening to a CPU module to secure a heat sink to the CPU module, and more particularly to such a CPU heat sink fastener which has a simple structure, and can easily be positively installed.
Various CPU heat sink fasteners have been developed for use in securing a heat sink to a CPU module. These heat sink fasteners commonly use the curved spring plate to secure a heat sink to the CPU module, and lock levers to lock the curved spring plate in position. However, the lock levers tend to be forced out of locking position during delivery.